Conventionally, this type of vehicle seat air conditioning device is described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2. In each of these pieces of conventional art, blown air flows through an air passage provided in a seat and is blown out toward an occupant from blow outlets provided to a surface of the seat. The vehicle seat air conditioning device described in each of the pieces of conventional art includes a floor-side duct having a suction port coupled to an air conditioning unit for the vehicle and disposed on a side of a floor of a vehicle body and a seat-side duct disposed on a side of a seat cushion.
Specifically, in the conventional art described in Patent Literature 1, the seat-side duct is formed so that a suction port into which a blow outlet of the floor-side duct is inserted and a blow outlet of the vehicle floor opened to the seat cushion communicate with each other through the air passage. An opening of the suction port of the seat-side duct is elongated along a front-rear direction of the seat cushion. The floor-side duct is longer and wider than the suction port of the seat-side duct.
However, because the floor-side duct and the seat-side duct are not in contact with each other in the conventional art described in Patent Literature 1, a leakage of conditioned air from a clearance between the floor-side duct and the seat-side duct and mixture between outside air and inside air due to inflow of air from the clearance into the duct occur, which may reduce air conditioning performance.
The vehicle seat air conditioning device needs to have capability of following sliding of a vehicle seat in the front-rear direction. In the conventional art described in Patent Literature 1, the conditioning device adapts to the sliding of the vehicle seat in the front-rear direction by securing a front-rear length of the suction port of the seat-side duct. Therefore, the seat-side duct increases in size, which may reduce ease of mounting.
On the other hand, in the conventional art described in Patent Literature 2, the seat-side duct is formed by a flexible duct (bellows duct) that expands and contracts to adapt to the sliding of the seat in the front-rear direction.